En Terapia
by FannyBrice
Summary: Quinn Fabray es una de las mejores psicoanalistas de New York. Rachel Berry, una de sus pacientes. ¿Qué pasará cuando Rachel le confiese que está enamorada de ella? ¿Podrá Quinn manejar los sentimientos de su paciente? [Basada en la serie "In treatment"]
1. Lunes - Rachel

**NOTA****: ¡Saludos lectores! Este fic es una adaptación de la serie In Treatment/En Terapia. Digo que es una adaptación porque habrá partes idénticas a la serie, pero la idea, a medida que avance la historia, es que sea distinta. Puede que haya diálogos idénticos en algunos momentos pero estará simplemente ****basada**** en la historia original.**

**DISCLAIMER****: Los personajes de Glee y En Terapia no me pertenecen y esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.**

* * *

LUNES.

New York, 9.00 am.

El despertador de Quinn Fabray había sonado a las 8.00 am. Lo apagó, salió de la cama rápidamente y se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar. Su desayuno no varió con los años, acostumbraba tomar simplemente una taza de té negro –había decidido abandonar el consumo de café- y dos tostadas. Se encontraba sola en su casa tipo chalé de dos plantas y con un bello jardín. A sus 36 años era reconocida por su trabajo como psicoanalista y este hecho le había permitido encontrarse en un buen pasar económico. Rebecca, su mujer, y el pequeño Benjamin ya se habían ido a trabajar y a la escuela respectivamente, así que se respiraba cierto aire de tranquilidad en aquel hogar.

Luego de arreglarse el cabello como acostumbraba –su media melena rubia suelta- y aplicarse un maquillaje suave, partió a su consultorio, al cual llegaba simplemente bajando las escaleras. El ambiente era amplio, rodeado con estanterías repletas de libros: psicología, ficción y hasta romance. También, unos barcos a escala decoraban varios rincones de la sala: a Quinn le apasionaba la navegación, aunque hacía bastante tiempo que no lo hacía.

Era lunes, así que esperaba a su primera paciente del día y de la semana: Rachel Berry.

Estudiante de NYADA, 25 años. Su sueño es ser una estrella de Broadway. Quinn nunca había podido comprobar sus capacidades artísticas por sí misma, pero por alguna razón estaba segura que Rachel era una mujer llena de talento.

Comenzó la terapia hace un año por recomendación de Claire, su pareja desde hace 2 años y con quien convive hace unos 9 meses.

Rachel era sin dudas una mujer hermosa: morena, ojos chocolate y cabello oscuro adornado con unas perfectas mechas californianas. Quinn pensaba que jamás pasaba desapercibida, más cuando decidía dejar sus largas piernas al descubierto.

Pero hoy era una sesión un tanto particular: la aparentemente perfecta Rachel Berry descrita anteriormente se encontraba en el sofá del consultorio con el cabello revuelto, su maquillaje en pésimas condiciones y llevaba llorando unos 5 minutos. Quinn le tendió una caja de pañuelos.

– **Te dije.** Dio un largo suspiro mientras secaba sus lágrimas. **– Te dije que ibas a arrepentirte de dejarme llorar en sesión.**

– **No me arrepiento.**

– **Debes estar decepcionada de mí. Seguro pensabas que llorar delante de ti iba a hacerme sentir mejor, más aliviada.** – Soltó lo más serenamente que pudo con su mirada en ningún lugar.

– **¿Y no es así?**

– **No. –** mientras negaba con la cabeza. **– Me siento pésimo. No sé si voy a poder hablar, no puedo la verdad. –** dijo mientras las lágrimas volvían a brotar. **– No sé para qué vine, perdóname Quinn. –** Acomodó su sumamente corto vestido para luego levantarse del sillón, comprobar que no podía mantener el equilibrio y volver a sentarse.

– **¿Quieres un té? –** Ofreció Quinn señalando una mesita no muy lejana.

– **Me pasé 4 horas en la puerta de tu casa.** – como si el ofrecimiento de Quinn no hubiera tenido lugar. **– Pensé en suspender la sesión pero tampoco sabía si iba a poder volver a mi casa… porque no vine con el auto. –** Revolvió su cabello un poco más. **– Tenía mucho frío ahí afuera. En un momento pensé en tocar la puerta y pedirte un saco.**

– **¿A qué hora? –** preguntó Quinn confundida.

– **Eran las 5 o las 6 de la mañana. –** suspiró. **– Nunca esperé tanto la salida del sol. Cuando era chica sí, los 24 de Diciembre. Esperaba despierta a los Santa toda la noche.**

Quinn sonrió ante el recuerdo de una pequeña Rachel esperando sus regalos

– **Quería ver cuando dejaba mi regalo. El tiempo no pasaba más. Pensé que sería un poco tonto morirme en la puerta de la casa de mi analista.** – Ambas rieron levemente.

Quinn se dirigió a un pequeño mueble y sacó una manta para entregársela a su paciente. Rachel se tapó gustosa.

– **¿Bebiste mucho anoche?**

– **Yo… no tendría que haber venido, perdóname.**

– **A mí me parece algo bueno que te animes a mostrar tu parte débil en sesión. – **concluyó Quinn. **– ¿Quieres contarme qué ocurrió ayer?**

– **¿Qué ocurrió? – **Quinn asintió. **– Qué NO ocurrió. ¿Quieres la versión larga o solo el final? De todos modos el final es el mismo: mi vida se fue a la mierda.**

Quinn estaba un tanto acostumbrada a este tipo de declaraciones dramáticas por parte de Rachel. **– Me gustaría que me cuentes la versión completa. ****–** sonrió.

– **Peleamos con Claire. Con gritos, llanto, todo. Me quedé muy mal así que llamé a mi amiga Tina y salimos a tomar algo. – **la mujer rubia escuchaba atentamente el relato.

Rachel bufó cansada **– Perdóname no puedo seguir… mi cuerpo está aquí pero mi cabeza no sé, estoy en otro mundo, te juro.**

– **Estás en este Rachel, continúa. – **dijo sonriéndole levemente.

– **Si pudieras verme tal cual soy, te sorprenderías. – **Quinn la miró con curiosidad. **– Si supieras realmente a quién tienes en frente… – **secó lágrimas nuevas. **– Anoche hice cosas horribles. –** dijo formando una expresión de asco en su rostro. **– Ay perdóname, tengo muchas nauseas.**

– **¿Y qué pasa si vomitas?**

– **Antes de hacerlo en tu alfombra prefiero morirme. – **Dijo con una expresión entre trágica y divertida.

– **¿Por qué te parece tan terrible vomitar frente a tu analista, Rachel? – **esta mujer no podía ser más dramática, pensaba Quinn.

– **No se trata de vomitar frente a mi analista, se trata de vomitar en frente de ti. Ni loca.**

Quinn se mantuvo pensativa unos segundos. **– ¿Ni loca perderías el control delante de mí? Sin embargo viniste ebria, esperaste horas frente a mi casa, lloras por primera vez en sesión. –** Rachel sentía vergüenza. **– Yo creo que sí quieres perder el control aquí, delante de mí.**

El celular de la morena sonó. **– Claire. – **Explicó. **– No entiendo para qué me llama si sabe que estoy aquí.**

– **No estuviste en toda la noche, tal vez esté preocupada. – **reflexionó Quinn

– **Si estuviera preocupada me hubiese llamado antes. O no hubiera armado este lío. – **sonó algo caprichosa y cruzó los brazos.

Quinn simplemente hizo silencio.

– **Anoche estuve a punto de acostarme con alguien. – **la rubia la miraba expectante. **– Una chica jovencita, con cara de niña. Rubia, ojos claros, alta, parecía una Barbie. – **Quinn sonrió ante la comparación.

El celular volvió a sonar. **– Salgo un minuto, le voy a decir a Claire que estoy aquí porque no puedo concentrarme. –** dijo como una petición.

– **Esa llamada puede esperar, Rachel. – **la morena cortó la llamada.

– **Anoche Claire me dio un ultimátum: o nos casamos o nos separamos. Me dijo que si no tomaba la decisión en unos días, se terminaba todo. Que no aguanta más, que me quiere pero no cree que a mí me pase lo mismo. – **Rachel movía la cabeza a los lados. **– Hace 2 años que estamos yendo y viniendo con esta relación, no entiendo por qué me presiona ahora, nunca hablamos de casarnos, tener hijos y toda esa mierda. Bueno, tal vez como algo más a futuro pero nada más. – **bufó. **– Y de pronto, estábamos mirando televisión, se levanta del sillón, y apaga la tele con lágrimas en los ojos. Me dijo "no puedo más, hasta aquí llegué" y terminó poniéndose a llorar.**

– **¿Y eso te hizo enojar?**

– **Claro, no me agradan los golpes bajos.**

– **Bueno, a lo mejor estaba tensa y esa fue su manera de decirte lo que te pasaba. – **reflexionó Quinn.

– **¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué llorando iba a despertar algún tipo de compasión en mí? No, todo lo contrario, me puse furiosa. Me puse a llorar, a gritar, a insultarla. Le dije que era una idiota por presionarme. Además ella sabía muy bien que había tenido una semana de mierda, mi profesora de baile es un monstruo, estaba agotada. – **Quinn recordó lo mucho que se quejaba Rachel de su "engreída/bruja/monstruo" profesora Cassandra July. **– Así que le tiré la computadora en la cara y me fui dando un portazo – **concluyó su relato con un puchero. Quinn rió. Si, esa mujer siempre podía ser más dramática. **– Ahí es cuando llamé a Tina para salir a tomar algo. Ella me prestó este vestido obviamente, no es mío. – **señalando su corto vestido, azul marino de mangas ¾. **– Así que nos sentamos en el bar, me empezó a aconsejar que mirara las cosas desde otro punto de vista y dijo que me envidiaba. Que a ella también le gustaría tener a alguien que la quisiera tanto como para darle un ultimátum. – **dijo mirando hacia la ventana. **– Empezamos a tomar, sobretodo yo, y luego de un rato me dijo que se quería ir, pero yo me quedé. Entonces se acercó esta chica y me dijo… ¿Sabes qué me dijo? – **la psicoanalista miraba atenta. **– "Te veo triste. Y te queda muy bien". ¿Dónde quedó el "¿Nos conocemos de algún sitio?", "¿vienes siempre por aquí?", no? – **Quinn sonrió. **– Estabamos en Heather, un bar gay, tal vez no sabes pero allí en un momento de la noche algunas chicas hacen un baile erótico y se acumula mucha gente, así que quise salir de allí.**

– **Oh sí, claro. – **respondió de manera automática ganándose una mirada entre inquisitiva y seductora por parte de su paciente.

– **¿Sí? Interesante. – **Rachel le regaló una sonrisa. **– No imaginé que irías a este tipo de bares. –**

Quinn sonrió y asintió levemente, pensó que en otras circunstancias ese descuido le hubiera molestado. En general no le agradaba compartir detalles de su vida con sus pacientes. Rachel continuó con su relato.

– **Entonces pidió la cuenta y me preguntó si quería ir a algún lado. Le contesté que quería ir al baño y la mujer empezó a seguirme. Allí me di cuenta que había un mal entendido: yo en realidad quería ir al baño sola, ella pensó que yo… – **un pequeño silencio explicó lo obvio. **– Entonces entendí que debía decidir: ella también me estaba dando un ultimátum. – **se mordió el labio con angustia. **– Salgo de una y me meto en otra. Salgo de un ultimátum y ahora tengo a la Barbie delante de mí con una mirada llena de deseo. Y de pronto… me dieron ganas. Nunca lo hice en un baño público y pensé ¿Me voy a casar con Claire sin haber tenido una experiencia así? Debo hacerlo por mi educación sexual. – **Quinn frunció el ceño ante la extraña reflexión.

– **Explícame que quieres decir con eso de tu educación sexual – **dijo todavía con el ceño fruncido.

– **No quisiera morirme siendo una ignorante – **Quinn sostenía la misma expresión, no era la primera vez que Rachel daba a entender su rechazo a la idea de ser frustrada sexualmente. La morena continuó. **– La Barbie trabó la puerta y yo empecé a excitarme ¿Te molesta lo que digo? ****–** Quinn negó. **–**** ¿Te excita? –**

– **Sí. – **dijo casi en un susurro.

– **Entonces se bajó el cierre delantero del vestido y vi sus pechos. Estaban erectos y se los toqué. Me sentía como una niña de 16 años tocando a alguien por primera vez. Eran tan suaves. – **soltó un pequeño suspiro. **– De pronto me dio vuelta y me apoyó contra la pared. Subió mi vestido y bajó mi ropa interior. Pude notar su experiencia, era una verdadera profesional ¿Te da asco lo que estoy contándote? –**

– **No. – **negó Quinn con seguridad.

– **En ese momento alguien entró al baño de al lado y se puso a hacer pis. Era un sonido tan familiar… entonces pensé en Claire, en cómo ella hace pis por la mañana, con ese mismo sonido y de la misma manera. Me puse triste. – **hizo un breve silencio. **– La mujer detrás de mí se escupió la mano y en ese momento me di cuenta realmente que estaba por follarme. Y no pude, me angustié y cerré las piernas. No podía hacerle eso a Claire. –**

– **Estabas en una encrucijada, debías escoger qué camino tomar. – **reflexionó la otra mujer.

– **No, quería irme ¡Pero la Barbie idiota quería seguir! – **miró avergonzada. **– Le dije que tenía novia y me contestó "¿Y qué?", me puse muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo salir de la situación. "Compénsame con algo al menos" y yo le respondí "No sé ¿Quieres dinero?" la Barbie se rió de mí y me dijo "Si me haces una paja, me voy contenta". Yo pensé ¿está loca? Pero tenía miedo, era una mujer más fuerte y alta que yo…**** la situación se había puesto realmente densa. Y empecé a pensar en ti.**

Esta última declaración tomó tan por sorpresa a Quinn que la expresión de su rostro cambió totalmente.

– **Pensaba en qué dirías si me vieras en una situación así y nos imaginaba a ambas hablando de esto en terapia.**

– **¿Y qué imaginabas que decíamos? – **Quinn estaba algo confusa

– **Pensaba que no lo soportarías, que te daría asco.**

La otra mujer miró a los lados y pensó un momento. **– Pero aun así viniste a sesión, como si para ti fuera importante darme asco. Lograste escaparte de esa mujer y viniste directo a sesión.**

– **No, no me escapé Quinn, al final la masturbé. – **la morena miró el piso avergonzada. Quinn simplemente asintió. **– No tengo la más puta idea de por qué lo hice. – **se apoyó la mano en la cara y la retiró con una expresión de asco. **– Todavía tengo toda esa mierda en las manos. –**

Rachel se dirigió al baño ignorando el "¿Te encuentras bien?" por parte de su analista.  
Quinn simplemente se quedó sentada esperándola hasta que la oyó vomitar. **– ¿Te encuentras bien, Rachel? – **Dijo luego de escuchar el ruido de la cadena.

– **Sí. – **se limitó a contestar la morena y se enjuagó la cara. Se miró al espejo unos segundos, observando su patético estado. Tomó la toalla que descansaba a su derecha, secó su rostro y la olió. Se perdió en el aroma que escondía la tela.

Quinn decidió preparar un té y se lo entregó a Rachel, quien había salido del baño ahora con el cabello recogido. **– ¿Mejor? – **Rachel asintió dándole un sorbo a la infusión. **– Me gustaría que volviéramos a tu conversación con Claire.**

– **Fue tan patético el intento de Claire, siempre deja todo en mis manos. Odio que me ponga en esa posición, no me interesa esa clase de poder.**

– **¿Y por qué crees que te hizo ese planteo?**

– **No sé ¿por qué preguntas?**

– **Bueno, en realidad me parece algo extraño que lo haya hecho de la nada, como lo has descrito. Que te haya dado un ultimátum así ¿Ha pasado algo en estos días que pudo haberla llevado a tal planeo?**

Rachel negaba con la cabeza y su mirada se posó en el techo, intentando pensar en un por qué. **– No, se asustó. Cree que la estoy engañando, esa fue la causa de todo y por eso comenzó la discusión.**

– **Pero has dicho que el planteo surgió de la nada. Estaban viendo televisión y de pronto… – **Quinn estaba confundida con la nueva información.

– **Si, pero antes tuvimos una conversación rara. Ella estaba triste, le pregunté qué le pasaba y me dijo "No sé qué quiero, pero no quiero ir y venir con esta relación" le dije Bueno, entonces nos casamos o terminamos.**

– **Pero entonces fuiste tú la que lo dijo.**

– **¿La que dijo qué?**

– **La que dio el ultimátum, Rachel.**

– **No. Fue ella la que dijo que estaba cansada de ir y venir con la relación.**

– **Está bien, pero "ir y venir" no es algo concreto. Vos fuiste la que llevó eso a algo específico: casarse o terminar. ¿También diste ese plazo de uno o dos días para responder?**

– **No, ella dio el ultimátum. O sea – **se mordió el labio. **– está bien, yo di el ultimátum pero ella aprovechó y me dijo que si no le respondía en unos días se iba, y luego lloró asustada de lo que dijo.**

– **¿Y a vos no te asustó la idea de separarse?**

– ¡**Es que esa no era la idea!**

– **Pero fuiste quien comenzó la pelea.**

– **Yo no comencé la pelea.** – Rachel estaba encaprichada.

– **Quizás no te diste cuenta, pero si lo hiciste. Como si quisieras llevar la relación al límite. Tal vez Claire le puso palabras, pero la que no puede vivir en esa indecisión eres tú ¿Por qué te parece tan importante tener una definición en este momento?**

– **Porque Claire tiene razón, la estoy engañando. – **dijo mirando hacia ninguna parte.

– **¿Consideras una infidelidad lo ocurrido anoche? – **dijo la rubia queriendo entender

– **No lo digo por esta noche, lo estoy engañando hace mucho tiempo. ****–** dijo algo avergonzada.

– **Es interesante porque nunca lo has mencionado aquí. – **la declaración era toda una sorpresa.

– **Si, lo mencioné. – **dijo Rachel mirando al suelo. **– Está presente todo el tiempo… – **Quinn se encontraba totalmente fuera de onda, no estaba entendiendo a su paciente en absoluto.

– **¿Me vas a decir que no te diste cuenta? – **dijo tratando de darle obviedad al asunto.

Quinn negaba con la cabeza **– No… no creo estar entendiendo lo que quieres decir.**

– **Estoy enamorada de ti. – **soltó sin más.

Quinn asintió e intentó encontrar algo interesante en su propia rodilla. El silencio se apoderó del consultorio, la incomodidad era evidente.

– **No era la reacción que esperaba. – **dijo Rachel avergonzada y decepcionada de la actitud de la rubia.

Quinn frunció el ceño, la miró extrañada. **– ¿Qué esperabas?**

– **Había pensado en dos fantasías. En una venías al sillón, me abrazabas y me decías que también me amabas. – **dijo mirando en dirección a la ventana. **– Sospechaba que sentías lo mismo pero quería que fueras tu quien lo dijera. Luego… teníamos sexo en el sofá.**

La otra mujer escuchaba atentamente y asintió. **– ¿Y la otra fantasía?**

– **Es igual que la primera pero sin el sexo. – **suspiró. **– Siento vergüenza, me miras como si no supieras nada, es humillante.**

– **¿Hace cuánto sientes esto que dices? – **Quinn intentaba pensar las cosas con calma.

– **Un año. Desde la primera vez que te vi. – **dijo conectando su mirada con la de su analista. **– Al principio pensé que era algo pasajero, un capricho, pero no. Se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte y te volviste el centro de mi vida.**

– **Pareciera ser otra manera de escapar de la decisión que debes tomar, del ultimátum. Yo soy tu analista, los límites son claros y evidentes, no soy una opción real. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento, es una manera de escapar de tu relación con Claire.**

– **Sabes, ahora entiendo por qué no tuve sexo con la Barbie. No fue por Claire, fue porque quería tener sexo contigo. – **Quinn asimilaba la nueva información. **– Mientras estaba en el bar imaginaba que entrabas, te sentabas en la barra, incluso imaginé qué ordenabas: whisky. –**

Quinn asintió y ambas compartieron una sonrisa. La rubia pensó por un momento que era increíble que Rachel pudiera haber dado en el clavo con su elección de bebida. Era trivial, pero curioso.

– **Comenzábamos a hablar de lo divertido que era encontrarse fuera del consultorio y de lo incómodo que era. – **Quinn escuchaba con atención. **– De pronto te levantabas sin decir nada, y me hacías una seña para que vayamos al baño. Y cuando entré al baño con aquella mujer yo me imaginaba que a la que tenía detrás de mí, era a ti. Eso era lo que me excitaba. – **suspiró para continuar. **– entonces cuando la otra mujer empezó a hacer pis, volví a la realidad. Y me di cuenta de lo imposible que era todo, a cualquier nivel. Me lo repito cada vez que salgo de aquí, realmente lo entiendo. Pero mi cuerpo no sé si lo comprende.**

– **¿Y qué entiendes tú?**

– **Que eres mi analista. – **su expresión era triste. **– Y que no puede pasar nada entre nosotras. – **Quinn asintió levemente.

– **Quédate tranquila que no soy Glenn Close en la película que se aparece en la casa y le hierve el conejo, no te lo voy a hacer, en serio. –** d**i**jo riendo, queriendo aliviar la tensión. Quinn sonrió también, no se imaginaba a una Rachel psicópata en absoluto. **– No soy peligrosa. Por lo menos para ti no soy peligrosa. – **dio un largo suspiro. **– ¿Y ahora cómo volveré a casa? ¿Y a NYADA? Pensar si Claire si, si Claire no… cuando lo único que me importa eres tú. No me importa nada más, Quinn. Y yo se que no, pero mi cuerpo no entiende que no puede ocurrir ¿Entiendes?**

– **¿Qué sientes ahora?**

– **Vine sin saber qué hacer y ahora… me voy peor. – **Quinn se acomodó en sillón. **– Se acabó el tiempo. – **la rubia asintió.

– **¿Quieres que te pida un taxi?**

– **No, gracias. – **dijo en voz muy suave.

La morena tomó su cartera y abandonó el consultorio dejando la puerta abierta. Quinn se levantó y caminó con tranquilidad a cerrarla. Se acercó al sofá destinado a sus pacientes, cogió la manta que Rachel había usado hace unos instantes y, sin pensarlo, la acercó a si misma para sentir su aroma.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno, si llegaste hasta aquí abajo significa que has leído el capítulo y eso me pone muy feliz, en serio jaja. Es mi primer fic así que todo es nuevo. ****Escribiendo este primer capítulo pensé que tal vez podría dejarlo como un One-shot pero si quieren que lo continúe, será un placer. ****Apreciaría mucho sus reviews y/o opiniones y me alentarían a seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Un saludo!**


	2. Viernes - Addison, supervisora

**NOTA: en este capítulo conocerán un nuevo personaje. Sí, su nombre es por el personaje de Grey's anatomy, así que el que no la conozca, googleéla para ver su apariencia. Disfruten :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Glee y En Terapia no me pertenecen.**

* * *

VIERNES – Addison, supervisora.

Era por la mañana y Quinn estaba acostada en el sofá del consultorio. Acababa de tener una sesión complicada con una pareja. Insultos por parte del hombre, llanto por parte de la mujer, nada atípico pero aun así la rubia se encontraba saturada. Se dirigió al escritorio y luego de revolver su cabello, marcó un número.

– **Hola Addison, soy Quinn. Quinn Fabray. – **se corrigió rápidamente. Probablemente su antigua supervisora no recordara su voz. **– Ha pasado mucho pero me gustaría verte. Quiero decir, combinar un horario. Tengo el mismo teléfono. Está bien, gracias.**

Volvió a revolverse el cabello luego de finalizar la llamada. Luego de 8 años, volvería a ver a su psicóloga.

* * *

9.00 pm.

Addison Montgomery posó una jarra de agua en la mesa de café de su antiguo consultorio, ahora simplemente era la sala de su casa. Había dejado de atender pacientes fijos hace algunos años, salvo por casos excepcionales. A pesar de sus 49 años continuaba siendo una mujer bella: seguía llevando su largo cabello tono carmesí como de costumbre –aunque estaba pensando en aclararlo un poco– y sus ojos azules eran cubiertos por el cristal de unos lentes de marco verde. Escuchó el timbre de la puerta y dedujo la llegada de Quinn. Se levantó rápidamente y acomodó su blusa rosada. Estaba nerviosa. Se tomó unos segundos para aproximarse lo más serena posible a la puerta y dejar pasar a su antigua paciente y amiga.

– **Quinn. – **dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

– **Addison. – **se acercó a darle un abrazo.

– **Es bueno verte. **

– **Hace tanto que no vengo a esta casa… ni siquiera recordaba dónde debía doblar.**

– **Si, hace mucho no vienes. – **Quinn asintió. **– Adelante ¿Un café?**

– **No, muchas gracias. – **rechazó sentándose en el sofá.

– **Oh oh, ese es mi lugar. – **dijo divertida.

– **Oh, lo siento. – **Addison rió ante la vergüenza de la mujer.

Quinn dejó su saco en el sofá contiguo y ambas sonrieron por varios segundos, no sabían por dónde empezar.

– **Te ves muy bien, Quinn.**

– **Bueno, empecé a ir al gimnasio… pero sabes cómo es esto: la primera semana fui 3 veces, la segunda 2 y finalmente la tercera dejé de ir. – **Addison rió. **– Tú también te ves bien.**

– **No, no es verdad, pero me gusta que me lo digas. No se siente bien tener casi 50 años. Me encantaría tener la energía de una mujer de 30.**

– **Apuesto a que sigues teniendo esa energía Addi. – **ambas sonrieron.

– **¿Quieres un trozo de pastel? No tiene azúcar porque… me prohibieron el azúcar, estoy vieja. – **Quinn la rechazó riendo, era bueno verla después de tantos años.

– **Dejé de atender y transformé esto en un escritorio – **dijo mirando alrededor de la habitación. **– Ahí escribo.**

– **¿En serio? ¿Y qué escribes? – **preguntó curiosa.

– **Mmm no lo sé todavía, puede ser un artículo largo… realmente no lo sé. – **dijo con una sonrisa vergonzosa.

– **Es raro estar de nuevo aquí, contigo, en esta casa, luego de lo de Thomas. – **ambas adoptaron una expresión melancólica. **– ¿Cómo llevas ese tema?**

– **Bueno… es lo más triste que me ha pasado en la vida. – **suspiró. **– Eso de entrar la primera vez a casa sin él… pero bueno, intento mantenerme ocupada.**

– **Era un tipo increíble, de verdad.**

La otra mujer asintió. **– ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?**

– **Con mucho trabajo, algún que otro dolor de espalda... Yo que no tuve la crisis de los 30 creo que voy a inventar la crisis de los 36. – **ambas rieron.

– **¿Y Rebecca está bien? **

– **Están muy bien, Becca sigue trabajando en el hospital de enfermera y el pequeño Benji está por cumplir 8.**

– **¿Benji?**

– **Oh bueno, luego que dejé de venir aquí, tuvimos a Ben. – **Quinn pensó en lo grande que estaba su pequeño.

– **Si, cuando dejaste de venir… – **dijo la otra mujer mirando al suelo.

– **Addison sabes, te llamé porque necesito hablar con alguien. En realidad es algo que me está molestando hace un tiempo y por la mañana tuve una crisis: siento que estoy perdiendo la paciencia. Si, y con mis pacientes. – **se mordió el labio. **– Siento que estoy acortando los procesos. Hay sesiones en las que tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no provocar una pelea con un paciente. – **Quinn le contó algunos detalles sobre la pareja de la mañana. **–** **Por otro lado, hay una chica que llevo atendiendo hace un año que fue estableciendo una transferencia erótica conmigo y salió a la luz en la última sesión. – **Quinn se revolvió el cabello. **– Y eso provoca que todo en la terapia este referido a este hecho. – **suspiró. **– Sabes Addison, a veces pienso que si mis pacientes pudiesen saber lo que pasa por mi cabeza, saldrían corriendo del consultorio y no volverían nunca más. – **ambas rieron levemente.

– **¿Y has tomado pacientes nuevos?**

– **Si, lo hice, supongo que para demostrarme que todo está bien. Tomé a un policía que simplemente me da asco y a una adolescente que me saca totalmente de mis casillas. – **dio un largo suspiro luego de contar más detalles sobre sus respectivos pacientes. **– Mira Addison, sé que soy una buena analista, pero a veces necesito que alguien me diga que todo estará bien. Que me dé una palmada en la espalda. **

La mayor de las dos pensó un momento. **– Sabes, cuando me llamaste pensé que te pasaba algo a ti o con tu familia.**

– **¿Con mi familia?**

– **Quinn, no nos hemos visto en 8 años. Te fuiste tan enojada y no apareciste ni siquiera con lo de Thomas. Dijiste que no necesitabas más supervisión, que yo no te ayudaba y que interfería en tu trabajo.**

– **Si, estabas interfiriendo. Sin embargo, aun creo que eres una persona con la que puedo mantener una conversación.**

– **¿Por qué yo? Si me he retirado. – **Quinn no pudo evitar reír.

– **Cierto que estás escribiendo tus… ¿Memorias?**

Addison soltó una carcajada. **– No, no son mis memorias ¿Tienes miedo que hable de ti? – **dijo divertida. **– Estoy tratando de escribir una novela.**

Quinn se mantuvo callada unos segundos. **– Rebecca y yo peleamos todo el tiempo ¿Sabes? Nuestra última pelea fue por Benji y ella concluyó en que me preocupo más por mis pacientes que por mi familia. Dice que no la quiero, que siempre trato de estar un paso adelante, como en análisis. – **dio un suspiro. **– Y que lo que más odia de mí, es que lo miro todo desde arriba.**

– **¿Qué quiere decir con todo?**

– **A ella, a mí, a Ben, a todo. Que nunca tendré otra perspectiva de las cosas.**

– **Y tiene razón ¿Verdad?**

– **Es que no puedo evitar ver las cosas de esa manera. Y lo que veo es… ruptura.**

– **Ruptura… ¿Cómo ruptura?**

– **No importa. – **sonrió. **– No me estás analizando, Addi.**

– **Oh. Perdón. ¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar que has estado analizándote 4 años?**

– **Bueno, igualmente no tendría que haber traído el tema de Rebecca aquí, lo siento. No vine a hablar de eso. Es que antes de venir tuvimos una discusión muy grande –** y se vio interrumpida por la supervisora.

– **No has venido a hablar de Rebecca pero es lo único que haces.**

– **Me estás presionando para que hable de ella. Me estás llevando hacia ese lado, no soy idiota Addison. – **la mayor de las dos se sorprendió por la hostilidad de Quinn. **– ¿O acaso estamos teniendo una charla amigable sobre mi matrimonio? – **ambas hicieron silencio.

– **¿Quieres que combinemos algún día? – **Quinn asintió. **– ¿Puedo decirte algo?**

– **¿Sobre Rebecca?**

– **Sí. Cada vez que hablas de ella, te pones triste. – **la rubia miro al suelo con una sonrisa melancólica.

– **No sé qué hace ni donde está la mayor parte del tiempo, eso sucede. Creo que me dijo que fue al gimnasio, pero luego voy al closet y encuentro su ropa deportiva. No me contesta el móvil. Llega la noche y estoy tan cansada que tal vez olvido preguntarle dónde ha estado. De sexo ni que hablar, una vez por mes con suerte y porque tomo la iniciativa. – **suspiró. **– Muchas veces me pregunto qué le diría a un paciente si me viniese con esta historia ¿Tu qué le dirías?**

– **Se trata de la historia de Rebecca, no de un paciente.**

– **¿Ves que me presionas? ¿Quieres que diga que me engaña solo porque no encuentro su ropa deportiva y no me atiende el teléfono?**

– **Sabes que siempre me pregunto: si tratáramos a una pareja de analistas, matrimonio en crisis, ¿Cuántos casos de transferencia erótica encontraríamos en esa sesión?**

– Quinn la miró algo extrañada y curiosa por ese planteo. **– ¿Qué quieres decir?**

– **A veces, la transferencia erótica en análisis, es una prueba para el matrimonio. Cuando el analista no puede manejar el enamoramiento de un paciente puede ser signo de que su propio matrimonio se esté cayendo a pedazos.**

– **No. – **negó con la cabeza. **– Mi matrimonio no se está cayendo a pedazos. Tengo discusiones, muchas a veces, con Rachel, digo – **y se percató de su error.

– **¿Rachel es…?**

– **La chica de la transferencia erótica. Ella dijo que estaba enamorada de mí y que quería acostarse conmigo, muy bien. – **miraba pensativa el suelo. **– Entonces según tú, Rebecca lo percibió y esto desató nuestros problemas matrimoniales. – **hizo un gesto irónico. **– Los analistas nos divorciamos como todo el mundo, no busques conexiones donde no hay. Además, mis problemas con Rebecca no son de esta semana, son de mucho antes.**

– **¿Cómo te sientes cuando acortas tus sesiones?**

– **¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – **preguntó ya molesta y agobiada Quinn.

– **Tu misma has dicho que acortas los procesos, tienes poca paciencia ¿Esto también te hace sentir culpable con Rechael?**

– **Rachel. – **la corrigió.

– **Rachel, lo siento. – **Quinn rodó los ojos.

– **Muchos pacientes se enamoran de su terapeuta, es algo común. – **dando una expresión de obviedad. **– ¿Qué mejor lugar que este para sacarlo a la superficie, mencionarlo, eh? Siempre pensé que este cuarto era un lugar seguro para hablar de estos temas de manera profesional.**

– **Yo sólo señalo que esto es lisa y llanamente, una transferenci– **fue interrumpida por Quinn

– **No vine a hablar aquí de Rachel. – **negando con sus manos.

– **Yo creo que sí. En cambio, estabas hablando de Rebecca. **

La más joven frunció el ceño. **– ¿Qué dices Addison?**

– **Has hablado de transferencia, del matrimonio con el que peleaste, de la adolescente y el policía. ¿Qué quieres demostrarme? ¿Qué eres capaz de no hablar de Rachel?**

– **Mira Addison, estaba confundida cuando tuve la idea de venir a consultarte, así que me voy. – **dijo tomando sus pertenencias.

– **¿Por qué? – **preguntó sorprendida.

– **Porque estás tergiversando todo con tus ideas preconcebidas.**

– **¿Tuviste contacto físico con ella?**

Quinn adoptó una expresión de horror e hizo silencio unos instantes, no creía lo que escuchaba. **– No.**

– **Has tardado en contestar.**

– **¡Porque me sorprende a dónde quieres llegar! ¿Qué crees que vine a hacer? – **Addison la miraba curiosa. **– ¿A confesarte que me acosté con mi paciente?**

– **¿Cuándo ocurrió?**

– **¡No pasó nada!**

– **No, cuando te lo dijo ella.**

– **¿Que estaba enamorada de mí? El lunes.**

– **¿De esta semana?**

– **Sí. – **dijo agobiada por la actitud de la otra mujer.

– **La misma semana en la que decides volver luego de 8 años. – **Quinn rió, no podía creer lo lejos que quería llegar su analista. **– ¿Qué quieres que piense?**

– **Vamos Addison, me haces muy difícil el venir a pedirte ayuda recordándome todo el tiempo cuánto hace que dejé de venir, lo que sentí, lo que sentiste ¿Tanto te decepcioné al dejar de ser tu fiel discípula? – **la mujer de cabello rojo sonrió.

– **Solo trato de entender lo que estás diciendo, quiero previsualizar tu estrategia.**

– **¿Qué estrategia? – **preguntó molesta.

– **Me pregunto qué buscas ¿Legitimidad? **

– **¿Legitimidad? ¿Para qué Addison?**

– **No lo sé, me pregunto qué quieres decir cuando hablas de sentimiento de culpa – **dijo con seguridad. **– ¿Culpa hacia algún paciente en particular?**

Quinn negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa molesta dijo **– Espero que tu novela tenga un mejor nivel que esto. – **Addison rió. **– La transferencia erótica es una manera de resistencia al análisis, la cuestión es cómo se para uno frente a ello. **

– **Tú crees que este enamoramiento es sólo parte de la terapia.**

– **¿Qué dices? **

– **¿O estás preocupada por tus antecedentes familiares? Que esto se te escape de las manos, como le ocurrió a tu padre.**

Quinn pensó que su supervisora había llegado a un límite. Estaba tocando un tema demasiado delicado.

– **Estás fallando en los tres aspectos: training, dosis, tacto. – **Addison sonrió, había dado en el clavo. **– Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi padre, yo no soy mi padre. Él era médico y se fue de casa con una paciente. Aquí hablamos de una joven enamorada de su terapeuta, son dos cosas completamente distintas y tú lo sabes. **

– **¿Estás segura?**

– **Realmente no comprendo a dónde vas ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? ¿Para legitimar un supuesto deseo mío de irme de casa para quedarme con Rachel? Addison, por favor, estás contando la historia que tú quieres escuchar, estás sentada allí diciendo insensateces.**

– **Creo que es necesario supervisar tu compromiso con el caso de Recheal.**

– **¡Rachel! **

– **Rachel… – **Quinn bufó. **– Lo siento, lo siento. Si quieres no hablemos de supervisión pero pienso que debes hablar de es– **Fue interrumpida por Quinn.

– **Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. Ni siquiera eres capaz de recordar su nombre, estás tan enredada en tus teorías que no puedes recordar cómo se llama. – **dijo molesta.

– **¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?**

– **¿Preguntarle a quién?**

– **A Rebecca.**

– **¿Qué cosa? ¿Si me engaña? Oh, seguro eso te haría feliz.**

– **Tal vez si se lo preguntas, la duda no te atormente como está atormentándote.**

– **No estoy atormentada. – **negó con la cabeza.

– **Bueno. – **Hizo unos segundos de silencio **– ¿Tienes miedo de que sea cierto? – **dijo curiosa.

Quinn se quedó en silencio y su expresión de molestia y enojo desapareció, al igual que su armadura invisible. **– Sí.**

– **Pero piensas que no.**

– **Exactamente así. – **dijo mirando el suelo. **– Siento que fue un error haber venido aquí. No he venido a hacer terapia ni a hablar de Rebecca. Estoy aquí por un tema estrictamente profesional.**

– **Has venido a supervisar casos… estoy confundida. Has venido como amiga… realmente no sé dónde ponerme.**

– **No sabía a quién consultar. – **sentenció. **– ¿Sabes qué me molesta? Que apenas entré, sentí que te habías puesto contenta. – **Addison la miró con curiosidad. **– Seguro has pensado en estos años "¿Cuándo volverá Quinn Fabray, la fracasada?" y aquí está. Y pensé "Ella está esperando desde hace años, como un perro de caza al asecho, que ocurra un momento como este".**

– **Si realmente piensas eso, yo creo que no tiene sentido que sigamos viéndonos. – **

– **Estoy de acuerdo, no creo que se pueda trabajar así.**

– **Igual creo que deberías consultar con alguien lo que sucede con Rachel. – **dijo determinante.

– **No es necesario. **

– **Yo pienso que sí y si quieres hablarlo conmigo, llámame cuando quieras. **

– **Yo no estaría junto al teléfono esperando esa llamada. – **dijo levantándose del sofá.

– **Está bien. Dale saludos a Rebecca y habla con ella. – **aconsejó siguiendo a Quinn, quien se dirigía a la puerta.

– **Muy bien, adiós. – **ignorando el abrazo que Addison proponía.

La puerta fue cerrada dejando de un lado a una rubia furiosa por las intromisiones de su antigua supervisora. Y por el otro, a Addison curiosa y segura de que Quinn, sin más remedio, regresaría.

* * *

**¡Hola! Antes que nada quiero agradecer enormemente sus reviews, me ponen muy contenta.**  
**Espero que este capítulo no las haya decepcionado por la falta de "Faberry explicito". La realidad es que esta historia está centrada principalmente en Quinn (aunque tal vez le de algún pequeño giro a este hecho, no lo he pensado bien aun). **  
**Verán que los sentimientos de Rachel están expuestos en su propia sesión, junto a Quinn. Y las sesiones de supervisión son indispensables para conocer lo que realmente siente nuestra rubia. Pero sin duda, la historia irá avanzando!**

**¡Un saludo y no leemos!**


End file.
